justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Shark
(Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 2016 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 38 |dura = 1:36 |nowc = BabyShark |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Daniel Park (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}"Baby Shark" by is featured on . The routine also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed as a duet. Their outfits are inspired by the official music video. They have thin black and white outlines in full opacity. P1 P1 is a girl with black hair in a low bun. She wears a light pink shell cap, a pink and purple sweater with a zigzag pattern embroided on it, and a pair of yellow shorts with light pink leggings. She is barefoot. P2 P2 is the mascot for Pinkfong. He is a pink fox with dark purple eyes and wears a yellow crown and necklace. He also has a yellow star on his chest. Babyshark coach 1.png|P1 Babyshark coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is somewhat a remake of the official music video. The Pinkfong logo and the words "Baby Shark Dance" appear at the start of the routine. Said routine starts with both dancers looking around with a shadow of a shark upon them as the song starts, and the background transforms into a cartoon underwater landscape. Cartoon sharks of different colors swim side by side, each one represented by the lyrics; Baby Shark is small and yellow, Mommy Shark is medium-sized and pink, Daddy Shark is big and blue, Grandma Shark is orange and has reading glasses, and Grandpa Shark is pale green with wrinkles, a small white beard, and big white eyebrows. The scenery changes colors through each verse and may feature an animal in the center. It starts off as blue without an animal, and in order changes to yellow with a starfish, green with a turtle, purple with a clam shell, red with an urchin, and black to blue without an animal. When the song speeds up, all the sharks chase after the coaches. During the chase, the background is first seen as purple and afterwards, shown as blue showing the shark chase in facial direction as the Baby Shark opens its mouth wide, as if to eat the dancers. Then the scenery changes to another landscape where there are two orange sea corals that glow partially. A rock with seaweed bounces to the beat while the Shark Family appears, and they are apparently dancing and laughing at the end. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move (P1): Duck down with your hands together above your head. Gold Move (P2): Duck down with your hands together below your head, near your chest. Babyshark gm 1.png|Gold Move Babyshark gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Duets *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Beastly Beats *Fave Friends *Anyone Can Dance! *Just Dance 2020 Hits *Crazy Costumes *Must Dance 2020 Trivia *At 1:36, is currently the shortest song on , as well as the second shortest song in the main franchise, behind Acerola Taiso no Uta (1:06). *The first few seconds of the song are covered in-game. *P1 has a similar outfit to the one shown in the dance-along version of the music video. *Playing three times in unlocks the Kiss You surfboard sticker. Gallery Game Files Babyshark cover generic.png|''Baby Shark'' Babyshark cover generic kids.png|''Baby Shark'' (Kids Mode) Babyshark cover albumcoach.png| album coach babyshark_cover_albumbkg.png| album background babyshark_banner_bkg.png| menu banner babyshark_map_bkg.png| map background Babyshark p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Babyshark p2 ava-0.png|P2 s avatar Babyshark p2 ava gold.png|P2 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots babyshark jd2020 menu.png|''Baby Shark'' on the menu (8th-gen) Babyshark_jd2020_menu_kids.png|''Baby Shark'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Babyshark jd2020 menu wii.png|''Baby Shark'' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images Sharkteaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wfp2iDyyL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Sharkteaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163480749636558849 Babyshark twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165292685244190721 Babyshark promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Babyshark promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Baby Shark Promo 1.png|Promotional coach (P1) Baby Shark Promo 2.png|Promotional coach (P2) Jd 2020 amazon promo 9.jpg|''Baby Shark'' in a promotional image from Amazonhttps://www.amazon.com/Just-Dance-2020-Nintendo-Switch-Standard/dp/B07SK37PK2 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Beta Elements Babyshark p2 ava.png|P2 s Beta avatar Babyshark p2 golden ava.png|P2 s Beta golden avatar Others Babyshark thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Babyshark thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Babyshark_ubisoftshanghai.jpg|Ubisoft Shanghai Videos Official Music Video and Audio Baby Shark Animal Songs PINKFONG Songs for Children Pinkfong- Baby Shark (JD2020) Teasers Baby Shark - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Baby Shark - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Танец Just Dance® 2020 - Baby Shark by Piknfong (PS Move) References Site Navigation tr:Baby Shark Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Daniel Park Category:Shirley Henault Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette Category:Covered